muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Posthumous works of Henson employees
Posthumous works of notable Henson employees and collaborators. Richard Hunt *Performed in Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, produced in 1990 and released three years later. *Performed in several episodes of season 23 of Sesame Street, filmed in fall 1991 and mostly aired after his passing in January 1992. These episodes include Episode 2926, 2957, 2984, and 2994. *Archival audio of Hunt as Beaker was heard in Jim Henson's Muppets on the audio screen. Jerry Juhl *Juhl was interviewed for bonus features on the Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season DVD set, released in 2006. *Juhl was interviewed for A Company of Players, a bonus feature on The Muppet Show: Season Three DVD set, released in 2008. *''Tale of Sand, written by Juhl and Jim Henson in the 1960s, was made into a graphic novel in 2012. The script was later released as a companion piece in 2014. *The Magical Monsters of Turkey Hollow, written by Juhl in the 1960s, was made into a graphic novel in 2014 and was revived as a television special by the Jim Henson Company. Anthony Minghella *An unproduced screenplay written by Minghella for ''The StoryTeller entitled "The Witch Baby" was made into a graphic novel in 2011. *An unproduced screenplay written by Minghella for The StoryTeller entitled "Vasilissa the Beautiful" was made into a graphic novel in 2014. Jeff Moss *Completed his last song, "You and You and Me", on the day he died. That, and "Adding, Adding, Adding" first aired after he died. Additionally, Moss' composition "Pigeons and Cookies and Trash" was copyrighted in 1992, but not taped for the show until 1999, after his passing. *Wrote the Elmo's World episode Music, which aired in the 1998-1999 season. *Wrote Episode 3799, which aired in December 1998. Jerry Nelson *Nelson performed in Sesame Street material that first aired in seasons 43 and 44 (including "Five By" and the season 44 premiere). *Nelson voiced The Count and the SSNN (Sesame Street News Network) announcer for the dark ride Spaghetti Space Chase, which opened in the Universal Studios Singapore park in 2013. *Audio of Nelson as ''The Muppet Show'' announcer was featured in the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted. *Nelson was interviewed for the documentary I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story released in 2014. *Minor archival audio of Nelson as The Count and Mr. Johnson was used in "Elmo's Christmas Dream" and a season 45 episode respectively. *Episode 4411 stitches together archival audio of Nelson as the Count to form new dialogue. *Participated in the documentary film Muppet Guys Talking, which was released in 2017. *Archival audio of Jerry as the Count (pieced from multiple sources) is used in a character doorbell at Sesame Street at SeaWorld. Sam Pottle *Co-wrote songs for Sesame Street's tenth season (including "Man's Best Friend," "We're Not Alone," "Bicycling," "Jogging," "David's Street Fever", "It Takes Some Time", and "Six of One") which aired months after his passing. Joe Raposo *Raposo wrote songs for Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, which was first broadcast two months after his death. Caroll Spinney *Spinney recorded voices for an episode of season 50 of the show, which aired after his passing in December 2019. See also *Posthumous works of Jim Henson *Muppeteer tributes *Production dedications __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Miscellaneous Lists